The White Chronicles
by Lasthopeofearth
Summary: Jon, Jack, Chris, Larry and Andrew are few that have been chosen to set up a Stargate Command run by teenagers. But their plan will get twisted. The battle of good and evil will come and some is going to die...
1. Have Them Gathered

White Knight Chronicles

Episode 1

Have Them Gathered

By: Lasthopeofearth

Area: Cheyenne Mountain

Date & Time: 7:00 hours May 5th 2008

_General Landry looks through some papers with profiles of teenagers. General O'Neill entered into the room and takes a sip from a coffee mug in his hand._

O'Neill: So, find any interesting kids for the job?

Landry: Why did I agree to this job?

O'Neill: Extra pay perhaps, maybe you don't like kids, or you were bored?

Landry: Why did you pick it?

O'Neill: Ran out of beer.

_Landry flips to a new profile and looks at it interested. The photo has the face of a 16 year old boy; slightly long, black hair; green eyes; and tan skin._

Landry: How about him?

O'Neill: What about him?

Landry: His name is Jon Gordon. Both his parents are in the military, keeps in shape, and is top 20 of his class.

O'Neill: Why him?

Landry: He fit the requirements: exercises 30 minutes a day, no serious defects, learns easily, and is in Boy Scout which is a plus.

O'Neill: At least we know who to bring camping with us.

Landry: He seems like a leader type figures if he works a little harder.

O'Neill: Contact his parents. I'm sure they'll understand.

Landry: He's in Canada right now.

O'Neill: Screw Canada. Have him come over.

_Jon is riding his skate boy down the street of a Air Force Base in Canada. He's wearing a black leather jacket, dark pants, and solid color t-shirt. Jon walks into the door of his house._

Mom's Voice: Jonny is that you?

Jon: Yes mom.

Mom: A guy named General O'Neill said he's accepting you into a military school?

Jon: OH SWEET.

Mom: He's on the phone.

_Jon grabs a phone and talks to O'Neill._

Jon: General Jack O'Neil?

O'Neil (On Phone): Hello is this Jon Gordon?

Jon: Why sir.

O'Neill: Oh great. Listen, you're being accepted into the first international military program and you'll obtain the rank of lieutenant.

Jon: Thank you sir.

O'Neill: Will we see you soon?

Jon: Make that next week sir.

O'Neill: Good, see you then.

_Later a group of teenagers are talking with each other. Jon looks around and bumps into a blond and blue eyed girl._

Jon: Oh sorry.

Girl: It's okay, So you're a lieutenant?

Jon: Lieutenant Jon Gordon, and you are?

Girl: Lieutenant Jen Farewell.

Jon: So you're the other lieutenant?

Jen: Don't push your luck.

Jon: What?

Jen: You're thinking that since you're a lieutenant also, you might have a chance. Well no you don't.

Jon: You have a boyfriend?

Jen: No.

Jon: Then I have a chance.

_Intercom comes on as everyone looks up at General O'Neill stands at the podium _

O'Neill: Will the lieutenants stand at attention?

_Jon and Jen walk up to the stand._

O'Neill: This is Lieutenant Jonathan Gordon and Lieutenant Jenifer Farewell. The boys will be with Jon and the girls are with Jen. Any questions?

_Teenagers raise his hand._

Teenager: What is going on?

O'Neill: That's what's next on our list.

_Curtains open revealing a giant ring like object with weird symbols behind him._

O'Neill: Welcome to Stargate command. You all have been trained properly in the summer camp at Ozark, Missouri. You first mission is to split up in your squads and set up one base for your guys to stay for the next 6 months. If this works then the base will be operational until otherwise noted and if it fails. Your parents will be noticed of that accident. Now get ready men and women. Your supply or coming. Go get suited up.

_Goes into the gate room and watches as the gate start getting opened._

Teenager: What's going on?

Jon: I don't know.

_Jon looks at the teenager, who has light brown hair, little shorter, and wears glasses._

Jon: Who are you?

Teenager: Andrew Freeman, but my friends call me smart guy.

Jon: Why?

Andrew: I'm sort of a genius.

Jon: Oh, well nice to meet you.

_Stargate opens and the other look at amazement._

Jon: Whoa. Now that is cool.

O'Neill: Lieutenant Jen's team goes first. Next team goes after next gate opens. Remember to find another gate like this and set up a temporary base, builder will come later to help build it. Also establish links to the other base for help.

_Jen's team of 7 goes through then the gate closes. The stargate redials and Jon's team of 5 go through._ _Jon is amazed by the wormhole. They land in a cool blizzard like planet._

Jon: MY GOD IT'S COLD HERE.

Andrew: THERE SHOULD BE A CAVE ACCORDING TO THE MAP.

Jon: LEAD US THERE QUICKLY.

_Andrew leads the team to a cave covered almost completely by snow._

Andrew: Here it is.

Jon: Looks more like a old base to me.

_A dark haired, blond haired, and red haired guys take off their helmets._

Red: So Jon, what do we do now?

Jon: What's your name again?

Red: Larry.

Jon: Well Larry, we set us a camp.

Larry: Right here?

Jon: Yeah. Who's the blond?

Blond: Chris.

Jon: Go explore with...

Dark: Jack.

Jon:... Jack. Andrew and Larry will set up camp and I'll make a communication link if I can.

_Later that night, Jon comes back to Larry and Andrew with a fire going and lays down._

Andrew: Make contact?

Jon: Not even a signal.

Larry: Well I'm sure we'll find a stargate here.

Andrew: Wait where is Chris and Jack?

Larry: I don't know.

Jon: I'll go find them.

_Jon walks through the tunnels that appeared 7 feet tall and looks around the place. Jon comes back to report to camp._

Jon: I found...

_Andrew and Larry have disappeared. Jon turns around to the sight of a white armored person with a gas mask and a gun like object knocking Jon out._

_To be continued..._


	2. Prisoners of Imperials

Episode 2

Prisoners of the Imperials

_Jon wakes up in a prison room with a laser-like door. Jon looks around and looks for the other guys. Jon sees no one but hears a humming._

Jon: Chris, is that you?

Chris: Lieutenant Jon?

Jon: Yeah, where the others?

Chris: Larry and Andrew are in the cell next to me. Jack can't be found.

Andrew: I think they toke Jack to their leader.

Jon: Who?

Andrew: The guys in white.

Larry: I over heard them being called Storm Troopers.

Jon: Storm Troopers?

Chris: They're soldiers like us except more advanced in technology.

Jon: What about ranks? What about they're leaders?

Andrew: They appeared to be the same size for some reason.

Chris: Maybe these people found the way of cloning then by using cow and pigs.

Andrew: We used a sheep and how could they use humans.

Jon: Maybe we could come to an agreement.

Larry: Maybe Jack is doing that right now.

_Jack is talking to a tall man with short blond hair and blue eye. He wears a red like tunic and brown cape with a metal tube like object on his belt._

Jack: Our people would like an agreement with you and your people.

Man: What kind of an agreement?

Jack: If we can get some of your technology we'll help you guys out with some of ours.

Man: We don't care or technology, but we could use some of your people.

Jack: We don't want to agree to slavery of any people.

Man: Not for slaves, but something much greater and with more power.

Jack: What may that be?

Man: What is your name son?

Jack: Jack.

Man: Well maybe I could teach you in the ways of a great power. You may call me Master Brakiss for now.

Jack: And what is this power?

Brakiss: It's called the force. This power surrounds us all and can be manipulated to do as we please.

Jack: Well this is a interesting power I must say. Tell me more Master Brakiss.

_Jon and the others are still in their cells. Andrew is working on a device._

Andrew: Lieutenant, I think I could get us out of here.

Jon: What do you mean?

_Andrew uses a device to unlock the doors to the cells._

Jon: Andrew, you've been promoted when we get to contact with control.

Larry: What about weapons?

Jon: We have to find the Armory.

Chris: Is there a computer anywhere?

Andrew: This looks like a terminal of some sort.

Jon: Can you read it?

Andrew: I can hack it. The language looks very similar.

Larry: Well hurry. We need to get out of hear.

Chris: Calm down. He doesn't need pressure.

Jon: He needs to be able to concentrate on...

Andrew: WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!!!

_Andrew works on the terminal._

Andrew: This must be a map.

Jon: I sure does look like it.

Andrew: This is the armory right here and this must be the hanger bay for some kind of ship.

Larry: Well let's go then.

_The guys start walking through the halls ways and finds the armory. Jon starts handing the guys their stuff._

Jon: Where's Jack's stuff?

Chris: Maybe he escaped.

Andrew: Wouldn't he have came back for us?

Larry: Who cares? We have to go now. Andrew, where's the hanger?

Andrew: This way.

_Andrew leads the guys to the hanger. The ships seem to be strange looking._

Chris: Can any of you fly these things?

Jon: I can try.

_The guys pick a ship big enough to carry them all. It has three wings folded up to where the side wing ends touch the middle wing._

Jon: That's strange. This all feel strangely family to me for some reason.

Larry: WELL THEN FLY IT ALREADY.

Jon: Hold on to yourself soldier. You're under my command so don't push me.

Larry: Well if you weren't so slow we would have been out of here.

Jon: Well it would be easy if I knew for sure what I was doing, but I only have the feeling of what to do.

Larry: Well use your feelings.

Jon: I would but the door's also closed.

_Slams his hands randomly down and presses a random button, which causes the doors to open._

Chris: Now they are.

_Jon starts pressing random buttons as the ship lifts up. Jon flies the ship out and they start to watch the starts become lines while they go at the speed of light. _

_A man with blond hair and young-like features is sitting at a desk. A boy and a girl, both with similar features, like brown hair and eyes, enter the room of the man's._

Man: What do you need Jacen and Jaina?

Jacen: We have word that a ship is landing at the academy.

Jaina: It seems to be Imperial, but it's only a transport. What to your think of this Master Skywalker?

Luke: I sense it means no harm.

Jacen: but it's Imperials.

Luke: Search your feelings and feel the people inside the ship.

_The two closes their eyes and concentrate._

Luke: Now what do your sense?

Jaina: They don't seem to be from here.

Luke: So they should be able to land here peacefully.

_The ship of the guys land near what appears to be a temple. Teenagers walks towards it with robes. The doors of the ship open. Nobody appear to be in sight inside the ship._

Jon: CHARGE!!!

_The guys roll out of the door and start firing with machine guns above the teenagers. The firing stops._

Chris: Did we hit one?

_Larry looks outside the ship._

Larry: YOU BASTARDS!!! WE MISSED. THERE'S LIKE 30 OF THEM AND WE MISSED!!!

_Master Skywalker walks to the ship._

Luke: Greetings, and welcome to the Jedi Academy of Yalvin IV. I am Master Luke Skywalker.

Jon: Hello Master Skywalker, I am Lieutenant Jon Gordon. This is Chris, Andrew, and Larry. We are looking for a team of girls and a guy named Jack from planet Earth.

Luke: EARTH!?!

Jon: Home planet of our people.

Luke: I've heard of this from the ancient temples, but I feel that you have a strong connection with the force.

Jon: Who me?

Luke: Yes.

Andrew: What is the force?

Luke: It's a power that connects all nature with each other. It can be used for good and evil. This power is easier to show, but only if you accept the training.

Larry: Why can't I use it?

Luke: You have a loud mouth. So Jon, do you accpet my offer?

To be continued...


	3. Turned Against

Episode 3

Turned Against

_Jack wakes up in a white room. Jack walks towards a robe with grey and black colors and puts them on. Jack walks down a hallway and into a room._

Brakiss: Think fast.

_Knife flies out of no where at Jack while he catches and spins around throwing at a stormtrooper through his neck._

Brakiss: A week and you've already improved. Usually it takes a month in order for one to be that good.

Jack: I ready for a harder challenge. This is pathetic.

Brakiss: That's the spirit I want from you. It's time we make your weapon of a real warrior. I've bet you've been wanting since you were young.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Brakiss: You've already have fighting skills and using them with the force improved them a lot by the looks of it. You're ready for the making of your lightsaber.

Jack: Lightsaber?

Brakiss: Have you not heard of a lightsaber?

Jack: I come from a different galaxy remember.

Brakiss: Oh yeah. Then come look this. We'll get started with the making of one.

_Back at Stargate Command. General O'Neill is checking on the communication with the teens. General Landry is at the gate room where they're trying to get a signal._

O'Neill: Did you contact them?

Landry: Not for a week. No contact on either world. You think they forgot orders or just ran off?

O'Neill: No, something is going wrong. I think we should give them one more week.

Landry: But they've been gone for a week. They could be dead.

O'Neill: Let's give them another week. I believe they're alive.

_Jon sits on the ground meditating. Chris, Andrew, and Larry runs into the room._

Chris: Lieutentant, we've found a stargate.

_Jon opens his eyes and stops meditating when a table falls on Chris._

Jon: YOU FOUND A STARGATE?

Chris: Please lift the table off of me.

Jon: Oh sorry.

_Jon uses the force to lift the table._

Larry: We also found a jumper., but none of us can fly it.

Andrew: We were wondering fi you can fly it?

Jon: I can try.

_Luke walks into the room._

Luke: You need to continue meditating first though.

Jon: Yes master.

Larry: But we have orders to contact our homeworld.

Luke: Your homeworld can wait.

Larry: But I will not disobey orders just so Jon can train.

Luke: Don't let your anger mislead you.

Larry: Why? Isn't like nothing's going to happen with me.

Jon: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?

Luke: I've came here to tell you something before I was rudely interrupted.

Larry: Rudely?

_Chris and Andrew try hold Larry back._

Larry: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT RUDELY IS YOU BASTARD.

Luke: Like I was saying. You've became stronger than any other jedi I've met in only a week. You're even as strong as me. I think it's time you started building a lightsaber.

_Luke grabs his lightsaber from his belt and turns it on._

Andrew: Wow, that must be close to impossible.

Luke: Put some concentration into this. It'll be the only weapon you need.

Larry: Ok then, now let's get that jumper.

Jon: Alright. Men let's go.

_Jack stands infront of a stargate. Brakiss walks up to Jack._

Brakiss: When you find your friends, tell them to join us. They didn't understand when they left of their opprotunities. Will you bring them when you find them?

Jack: Yes master.

Brakiss: I want them alive though. Besides, they are your friends. If you find a jedi though, kill him if he doesn't join.

Jack: Yes master.

_The stargate opens up as Jack walks into the gate._

_Jon and the guys walk into the jumper._

Andrew: The pilot seat is up there. Just try to concentrate.

Jon: Will I ever not concentrate today?

Chris: No.

Larry: Just try to fly it.

Jon: Then hold on.

_Jon goes to the pilot seat and starts to concentrate. The ships starts up as it lifts in the air. Theuygs are hold on to anything they find as the ship around Yevin IV._

Larry: Well we know you can fly it, but can you land it?

Jon: Hold on I'm searching for a stargate.

Andrew: They appears to be one right by that temple. Look I can see it powering up.

Jon: Hold on tight.

_Jon roughly lands on the ground near the stargate. The four guys walks out all dizzy._

Andrew: Lieutentant, here.

_Andrew throws Jon a lightsaber._

Andrew: I was working on one when I first seen Luke's lightsaber. This was before he told you though.

_Jon catches the lightsaber._

Jon: Thanks.

_The stargate opens as a dark figure walks through it. The figure uncovers his head as it shows to be Jack._

Jon: Jack, it's you.

Jack: Hello Lieutentant, Nice to see you again.

Jon: What are you doing?

Jack: I was looking for you. I want you guys to come with me. My master needs to show you something.

Jon: But I have to continue my training.

Jack: Your training?

Jon: I'm becoming a jedi.

Jack: A JEDI?

_Jack thrusts out his lightsaber as a red beam comes from it. Jon thrusts his out as a reaction as a green beam appears._

Jack: Never thought I had to kill my commanding officer.

Jon: Jack, don't do this. You don't know what you're dealing with.

Jack: Well I don't need you, but my other friends will come for sure.

Jon: They will not...

Larry: Count me in. I'm going with you.

Chris: Don't do it Larry.

Larry: Consider this my resignation. Let's go sir we don't need them.

Jack: My master is not going to be pleased.

_Jack and Larry go back through the stargate as it closes._

Jon: Chris, go open up the stargate to Earth.

_Chris opens up the stargate while Jon gets out a walkie talkie._

Jon: This is Lieutentant Jon Gordon to Stargate Command. Can you read me.

Landry: This is General Landry. We thought you guys were dead.

Jon: We were captured during a blizzard and found a safe place with humans and other alien speices to stay at. They have special fighters called jedi, which I'm becoming one of to help Earth.

Landry: So you're going to become a jedi and train more of our humans in ordered to help out Earth.

Jon: This is risky if one turns on 'll want more power and destroy their self.

Landry: We'll becareful, but there is something we need to talk to you about. The girl team is missing and wonder if you've found them yet.

Jon: What do you mean?

Landry: We need you to find them is your haven't yet. Hurry though_._

_The stargate shuts down after the end of the conversation._

Jon: We need to find the girls now. We have to tell Master Skywalker.

_Jon walks into Luke's room. Luke is concentrating._

Luke: Yes Jon?

Jon: Master, Larry has left us and I need to find 5 more friends that are lost.

Luke: What aboout your training?

Jon: I'm going to finish it when I come back.

Luke: But you're already finished. You've mastered the force quicker than anyone before. You can leave as a Jedi now. A full, fledge jedi.

_Jon stares at Luke for a moment._

Jon: I don;t know what to say except this. THATY WAS TOO EASY!! I EXPECTED A CHALLENGE!!!.

Luke: Are you done yelling?

Jon: Yes master.

Luke: Now go fin your friends.

_Jon walks back out of the room and towards the jumper. He is stopped by Jacen._

Jacen: Hey Jon.

Jon: Yes Jacen?

Jacen: I'm coming with you to help.

Jon: But why?

Jacen: Just something I thought I needed to do. You're going to be fighting dark siders, so you need all the help you can get.

Jaina: WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACEN?!?!

Jacen: Nothing...

Jaina: If you're going with you then. You need a engineer.

Jon: Thank guys but I don't need your help.

Jaina: You do too. You're only a regular Jedi and not a Jedi Knight or Master. You still have things to learn. We're going weather you like it or not.

Jon: Then let's go.

_The 5 run to the jumper. All of them take a seat with Andrew as the co-pilot and Jon as the pilot._

Jon: Hold on guys. This is going to be dangerous.

_Jon opens up the stargate with the dial pad and then enters the gate._

_To be continued..._


	4. Half Of a Race

Episode 4

Half of a Race

_Jon is flying the jumper as everyone else is asleep. Jon starts to fall asleep. He closes his eyes slowly._

Voice: Ah so you're the one I've been sensing.

Jon's thoughts: Who are you?

Voice: Half of what you are.

Jon: What do you mean half of what I am?

Voice: Of your race, well you're really half of my race.

Jon: So you're European?

Voice: Well you'll find out soon I guess.

_Ship starts to shake as Jon wakes up after everyone else._ Ship is heading into a asteroid field.

Chris: Look who's up.

Jaina: Get us out of here.

Jon: Alright.

_Jon begins maneuvering the jumper around the asteroids._

Jon: I see a opening, but what is that?

_A weird floating box is spinning around._

Andrew: Try to dodge the box.

Jon: I am, but look ahead of us.

Jacen: That's the Dark Jedi Academy.

Jon: The what?

Jacen: It's the academy ran by Brakisss, one of Master Skywalker's ex students. He turned to the dark side because of power and greed.

Jon: Your uncle never really told me of him before.

Jaina: He doesn't like to talk about it.

Andrew: If was teaching someone and he went against me I would want to kill.

Jon: That's your problem.

Chris: You think they might be in the Academy?

Jacen: I only sense two people of your kind, but I also sense a another half like Jon.

Jon: But the other isn't in the building, He's in space.

Andrew: The two must be Larry and Jack. The other is not important right now.

Jon: Well I'm going into stealth.

_The ship turns invisible as it circles around the Academy._

Jon: Hey, is that a stargate?

Chris: Why would it circle a structure and not a planet?

Jacen: Well let's think. This academy is near a asteroid field with a stargate.

Jaina: This is mom's home planet.

Jacen: So that makes this the remains of Alderaan.

Jon: Who's your mom?

Jacen: Leia Organa Solo.

Andrew: I heard of her. Isn't she one of the Senators currently?

Jacen: Yes.

Andrew: Then that means absolutely nothing right now.

Jon: So we just waited 1 minute of my life?

Chris: We can use the stargate through.

Jon: But we have no idea where they went.

Andrew: Let's try the coordinates the girl went to.

Jon: Alright, go ahead.

_Andrew starts to enter the coordinates. The ship enters through the stargate as it opens. The ships enters a forest like planet. Jon lands the ship and then the 5 head outside._

Chris: Looks like we're going camping tonight.

Andrew: I'm sleeping in the ship.

Jon: We're not staying here tonight.

Chris: Why not?

Jon: One: We're searching for Soldiers, and two: Andrew didn't pack the tents.

Andrew: Um...what tents?

Jon: Let's split up, Chris go with Jaina and Jacen with Andrew.

Chris and Andrew: YES SIR!!!

_The 5 split up and search around the forest._

_Chris and Jaina are talking to each other._

Jaina: So you don't seem to be of any importants to the group you know.

Chris: Well they needed a fifth guy for each team so I got stuck on the job. I am a good soldier though.

Jaina: Why don't you join our armies?

Chris: I'm already part of the Air Force of my planet.

Jaina: Well you could always help pilot for us. We could make agreements with your people.

Chris: I'm sure you could. I might consider piloting.

Jaina: Or I could teach you to become a pilot.

Chris: Okay, I'm sure I could do that.

_Something in the bushes moves as it grabs Chris's attention and brings him gun up._

Chris: Did you hear that?

_Chris looks back to Jaina but finds that she is gone. He turns around and is knocked out._

_Jon is walking around the forest alone. He grabs for his walkie talkie and talks into._

Jon: This is Lieutenant Jon Gordon, I've found nothing---Is anyone reading me?---Chris? Andrew?

_Jon is attacked by a hooded figure with a lightsaber. He blocks the figure with his own lightsaber. The Figure's beam glows bright blue with ever hit and block._

Jon: Who are you?

_The figure says nothing as it continues to attack. Jon still blocks the attack._

Figure: Leave us alone. We don't mean no harm to you.

Jon: Jen?

Figure: That's Lieutenant Jen Farewell to you Lieutenant Jon.

_Jen pulls the hood of the cloak off her head._

Jen: You have a laser sword too?

Jon: Um it's called lightsaber.

Jen: Whatever, isn't like you know.

Jon: I've been trained in the force now. I'm a jedi.

Jen: So is that how you got that thing?

Jon: Well where did you find yours?

Jen: On the ground. The natives here were friendly.

Jon: Natives?

Jen: I'll take you to their city.

_Jen takes Jon through the woods._

_The stargate opens as Jack and Larry walk out of it, along with 15 Stormtroopers._

Jack: Larry, take a few of the men and search for the girls. If we find them before the others, they'll surely join us.

Larry: Yes sir.

Jack: Once we've find them, bring them here. And if you find a jedi...kill them.

_Larry and Jack split up with their Stormtroopers._

_Jon continues following Jen when he falls into a pit._

Jon: AH, that hurts.

_Jon looks up and see that Jen didn't notice him fall._

Jon: JEN, JEN!!! JEN!!!!!

Man: Lost someone?

_Jon turns towards the man who is wearing a trench coat and pin striped suit._

Jon: You were the voice in my mind.

Man: Our people communicated that way long ago you know.

Jon: No I don't.

Man: That's right, you were some what of a experiment.

Jon: Who are you?

Man: People call me the Doctor...and I believe I have something to talk to you about.

Jon: You called me half of your kind.

Doctor: You are half of my kind. You're half a Time Lord even though, neither of your parents are Time Lords. You see, before a war called the Time War, the Time Lord implanted Time Lord DNA into you when you were born.

Jon: You saying I'm a science experiment?

Doctor: No, we were trying to see if you would live. You had a disease that would kill you after you were born. When the DNA settled into you, you regenerated into your new body and no longer had the disease.

Jon: Okay. Now that the boring story is over. HOW DO WE GET OUT ?!?!

Doctor: We climb.

_The Doctor starts to climb up the side of the pit, pushing in some of the dirt when stepping up. Jon starts to do the same. When Jon gets to the top he notices that the Doctor has disappeared. Jon instead sees the face of Jen looking down at him._

Jen: Oh yeah be careful of the trap pits.

Jon: You are evil.

Jen: You just have a crush on me.

Jon: Yeah, whatever.

_The two later makes it to the city where they find Chris and Andrew being cooked._

Chris: OH THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE!!!

Andrew: HELP US!!!

_Jon uses the force to pick up Chris and Andrew and sets them down._

Jon: Where's Jaina and Jacen?

Andrew: Jacen is trying to communicate with the natives and Jaina is scouting the area.

Chris: We got stuck baby sitting.

_Chris points to small bear like creatures shorter than them._

Jen: These are the native. They live here and help us.

Jon: You know Stargate Command is looking for you?

Jen: They are?

Chris: Yeah.

Jon: Have you've been working here?

Jen: We're trying to set up a Stargate Command here.

Jon: Then we'll contact Earth and tell them to bring more equipment.

Chris: We have to hurry to the jumper.

Jon: Men, let's go.

_Jon, Chris, Andrew, Jaina, and Jacen head back to the jumper._

_Jon and his team run into Larry's squad._

Jon: LARRY?!?!

_The stormtroopers hold up their guns. Larry motions them to stand down._

Larry: You know that we are here to kill jedi and find the girls.

Jon: Well we found the girls.

Chris: And you're ugly face too.

Larry: Back to what I was saying. I'm supposed to kill you but I can agree to your surrender and join us.

_Jon raises out his lightsaber._

Jon: I'm not going to join you.

Larry: Then die now... TROOPERS FIRE.

_The stormtroopers fire at Jon. Jon reflects them with his lightsaber and takes out all but one trooper. The last trooper shoots Jon in the head and causes Jon to fall._

Andrew: YOU BASTARD!!!

_Chris raises his gun up at the trooper and shoots him. The trooper falls to the ground dead while Chris aims it at Larry._

Larry: So you wanna play rough?

_Larry brings out his lightsaber with a red beam that glows the color of blood._

Jon: I can use some practice.

_Jon stands up still weak from the gun shot. He burst is what appears to be flares, but his body and clothes don't seem to be burnt. The flames disappear and no injury is left on Jon's body._

Jon: Good thing that didn't kill me instantly.

Andrew: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Jon: I don't know but it feels good.

Larry: Well I'm here for a fight and I'm not leaving without one. So meet your fate Lieutenant.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Mission: Kill the Jedi Part 1

Episode 5

Mission: Kill the Jedi

_Larry attacks Jon with a over head swing while Jon quickly blocks and pushes Larry away with the force._

Larry: You fool. You think you could stop me?

Jon: I feel you're still weak with the force.

Larry: I'm practicing still, but you're not stronger than me.

_Jon watches as Larry runs towards Jon ready for another attack. Jon puts his in front of himself for protection as a wall of white flames come up burns part of Larry's face. Larry screams in pain as he run back to the stargate. Jon looks turns his lightsaber off and slides it on his belt._

Andrew: Wow, didn't know you could do that with the force.

Jacen: I've never seen or heard of anything like this before.

Jaina: We have to tell Uncle Luke and quick.

Jon: I burnt his face... and with such power?

Chris: Maybe it was a strike of lightening.

Jon: But why would the thunder hide?

_The group walks back to the jumper ready to heard for Earth._

_Jack looks around as he see Larry running towards him with screams of pain._

Jack: What happened?

Larry: Jon, he summoned flames and burnt my face. Take me back please.

Jack: Back to the gate, we need to dial it and quick. The jedi have to prepare for battle.

_The jumpers goes through the stargate as it lands on the ground of Earth. O'Neill walks through the doors with Landry next to him._

O'Neill: Never knew Atlantis gave you guys a jumper.

Jon: We found this on one of the moons of Yavin.

O'Neill: Where is Jack and Larry?

Jon: They turned against us and are now working with what could e a dangerous enemy.

Landry: I think we should contact there parents and tell them of the mishap.

O'Neill: And of the girls?

Andrew: General O'Neill, the girls are on the planet that we dialed out from called Endor. They need supplies to help build the command over there.

Landry: We'll send SG-8 and 14 on their way. At the mean time, you guys need to go back to the moon you came from. Some how we got a message of them being attacked and they need your help and fast.

Jon: THE ACADEMY? GUY LET'S GO.

_Jon gets his lightsaber ready._

Jon: Permission to bring back-up?

O'Neill: Permission granted Lieutenant.

_The group and SG-19 get into the jumper as the gate on Yavin 4 is dialed. The jumper goes through the gate and lands in the Academy._

_Jack is at the Dark Jedi Academy punching Larry to the ground._

Jack: Disappoint me again and I might not be as grateful.

_Brakiss enters the room as Jack and Larry bow._

Brakiss: Word is that we are being sent supplies soon to help with our troubles in the attack.

Jack: Did the System Lords of the Goa'uld agree to our arrangement.

Brakiss: They did not have a choice. Soon we'll have Goa'uld Dark Jedi to help do our bidding.

Larry: But who will teach them.

Brakiss: I still have to teach the rest of this student here including you, but Jack will teach them. Jack might even become one if he gets lucky.

Jack: By that, they sound more like Tok'ra if I was willing.

Brakiss: But you'll be loyal to the System Lords and the System Lords would be more loyal to you than you will be to them.

Jack: But did he...come back?

Brakiss: They're still working on bringing him back. You met one of his First Primes before you came here though. He might not get a liking to you because you didn't kill him.

Jack: Back then we weren't loyal to you.

Brakiss: You are now. You still have a chance to kill him though. Go back to Earth and try to get them on our side. If they refuse...we have found our next target.

Jack: Yes sir.

_Jack and Larry walk off to change into their uniforms. They teleport down to the floor of Yavin 4 where there is fighting going on. They go through the gate so they could go back to Earth._

_Jon is with Andrew and Chris in the jumper flying around the planet attacking Tie-Fighters._

Andrew: We need to destroy the Dark Jedi Academy and fast.

Jon: Hold on to your socks.

Chris: Maybe if I flew a X-wing I could get a shot.

Jon: Have you ever flew anything?

Chris: I was in the Civil Air Patrol.

Jon: Then maybe you have a chance.

Andrew: I flew a model airplane.

Jon: And that's probably the only thing you'll ever fly.

_Jon lands the jumper in the hanger bay. Chris walks out of it and finds Luke._

Chris: Master Skywalker!

Luke: Yes Chris?

Chris: May I use R-2 so I could fly an X-wing?

Luke: Are you sure you could fly one?

Chris: They're similar to our air crafts on my planet so I think I could fly one.

Luke: Then may the force be with you.

_Chris walks up to a X-wing ready to fly it into battle._

_Jack and Larry walk through the stargate on Earth's side and meets up with O'Neill and armed forces surrounding Jack and Larry while aiming their guns at him._

O'Neill: If you don't explain what's going on with you two, I'll have you under house arrest.

Jack: We were working with the enemy to try and stop them. The jedi are a evil thing, Jon became one and had Andrew and Chris join him.

O'Neill: They said you...

Larry: We were trying to stop them but Jon went too far. He's became this horrible thing called the Jedi.

Jack: The girls are already helping them too, but me and Larry can use the force for good.

O'Neill: And the force is...

Jack: What the Jedi use to destroy their enemies. They slaughtered many people before they tried to kill us too.

O'Neill: Give me more information.

Jack: No problem sir.

_Brakiss is communicating with the System Lords._

Brakiss: If he is not brought back and sent to this galaxy then we'll surely have you destroyed.

Systems Lord 1: You dare threaten us?

Brakiss: Trust me, I have 9 times the man strength then you all could possibly imagine combined.

System Lord 2: If he comes back then all will be lost for us.

Brakiss: I will take care of that when you bring him back to life.

System Lord 3: But he will not be as powerful, many of the Jaffa are not against us.

Brakiss: We'll also have some of my men. Now bring him to me alive.

_Jon's jumper is on the ground in the forest while Jon and Andrew are fighting off Dark Jedi. Andrew gets a call on his walk-talkie._

Andrew: Lieutenant, Stargate Command needs us now.

Jon: Why now?

Andrew: It's something important they need to talk about.

_Jon and Andrew head back to the jumper and fly to the gate._

_Chris is flying the X-wing around the moon fighting off Tie-Fighters._

Chris: You think We're going to make it back alive?

R2D2: (I'm not sure but I think it's highly unlikely with you being inexperienced)

Chris: You sound so sure of that.

R2D2: (You're too young to be flying this thing.)

Chris: You're just jealous that I can walk and talk and you can just beep and roll.

R2D2: (Or maybe it's you doing the rolling and beeping.)

Chris: Yeah, what ever makes you happy R2.

R2D2: (You can go die in a hole for all I care.)

Chris: Same for you too.

_Chris laughs at the sense of humor of R2D2 while one of his wings gets shot._

Chris: R2, YOU ALRIGHT?

R2D2: (I am in fact alright, but it appears the wing on my left is damaged. I'm trying to fix the wing right now as we speak.)

Chris: Well you're actually beeping and I'm just reading the text box on here. You think we can make it?

R2D2: (I think it's highly unlikely the chance of us surviving.)

_Jon lands the jump on the ground of the Command Center. Jon and Andrew walk out as they're being greeted by guns pointed at them._

Jack: Welcome back lieutenant. Hope you enjoy your stay here.

Jon: What are you doing here?

O'Neill: Put these two under house arrest.

_Jon and Andrew are locked up in a cell inside Stargate Command. Jack walks to the door to greet them._

Jack: Once you're out of the way, the jedi will die out and I will rule the galaxy. Then this planet will be destroyed by the Goa'uld. And this Goa'uld is Apophis.


	6. Mission: Kill the Jedi Part 2

Mission: Kill the Jedi (Part 2)

_Jon and Andrew are siting in a holding cell. Andrew tries talking to one of the guards._

Andrew: Can I have some pizza and maybe some fries.

_Guards throws in a plate of slop._

Andrew: That is disgusting.

Jon: We need to get out so we could fight that battle.

Andrew: Well you would like that.

Jon: I have the feeling Jack is here.

Andrew: Why?

Jon: Well I can sense every living thing in this base because of a power called, well I think it should be called the force.

Andrew: Let me see.

_Andrew gets out his PSP from his pocket. The PSP looks like it's been modified a bit. Andrew attaches a few wires sticking out around the door knob._

Jon: What are you doing?

Andrew: I hacked my PSP to hack into computers and unlock doors. It uses sonic energy. I might modify it a bit and create something that can be used with one hand.

Jon: You should call it a sonic screwdriver.

Andrew: I might do that.

_The door unlocks and opens. Jon rushes out knocking out the guards and taking their weapons._

Jon: Okay Andrew. Stick with me while we go into the gate room.

Andrew: What about your lightsaber and the jumper?

Jon: The jumper should still be in the gate room, they can't move it out that fast. We could also forget the lightsaber.

Andrew: Alright man.

_Jon and Andrew head out to the gate room._

_Chris's X-Wing is falling down the atmosphere while R2-D2 is fixing it._

Chris: If you want us to live then you have to work faster man.

R2-D2: (I'm working as fast as I can, but a meat bag of a idiot is slowing me down)

Chris: Fine I'll shut up.

_The X-wing is about the collide to the ground. Chris looks a little worried._

Chris: R2?

R2-D2: (FINISHED)

_Chris pulls up on the handle. The X-Wing stops in mid air when it's 4 feet from the ground._

Chris: What luck. Now to that academy.

_Chris pulls the X-Wing up when he flies towards the for the attack._

_Jack is talking with O'Neill._

Jack: Sir, Jon needs to executed before he spreads the words to everyone or controls the minds of the guards. He can do that.

O'Neill: I think it's under control but what about you?

Jack: Me? I'm fine.

O'Neill: You're going under house arrest.

Jack: WHAT?!?!

O'Neill: If you have this power too then you might need to be arrest. Privates.

Jack: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!

_Jack grabs his lightsaber for the privates could get him and cuts one of the arms off of the men. Jon comes out of no where running with Andrew and has his lightsaber already. Jon turns his lightsaber on and attacks Jack._

Jon: Sir, you might want to get away.

_Jack tries attacking Jon with a upward attack while Jon rolls on the ground and trips Jack. Jack drops his lightsaber. Jon grabs it while the private with both arms arrests Jack._

Private: WE NEED A MEDIC FAST!!!

Jon: Sir, we're sorry for breaking in, but Chris is the only one left with us and is trying to help hold off an attack. Andrew and I can take Jack back where he'll be less of a threat and so we can finish this fight.

O'Neill: Permission granted. Men, get your jumper and head out.

_Jon and Andrew salute O'Neill and grabs Jack to the gate room. The gate is being dialed while Jon and Andrew head into the jumper and get ready to leave. The gate activates and the jumper heads out._

_Chris is attacking tie-fighters. The New Republic forces are dying down. Chris activates the walkie-talkie he has._

Chris: This is Red-7, our forces are dying down. I believe I'm the last of the pilot left.

Jon's Voice: Well Red-7 hang in their and a special force should be heading out.

Chris: Jon?

Jon's Voice: That's Lieutenant to you private.

Chris: Sorry sir.

Jon's Voice: Well what are you waiting for? We're under attack and you're just talking on the walkie-talkie.

Chris: Engaging now sir.

_A Jumper and X-Wing are flying around attacking tie-fighters. The Jumper starts to head off towards the Academy of the Dark Jedi. The Jumper shoots the Academy as it explodes._

_Jon and Andrew are in the Jumper with Jack tied up._

Andrew: So how do you feel now Jack?

Jack: I'm already the most powerful. I can handle anyone you throw at me.

Jon: You keep saying that.

Jack: You can feel the power too. I know you can.

_A teleportation device all of a suddenly picks up Jack as he disappears._

Jon: JACK?!?! DAMNIT!!!

Andrew: Calm down sir. We'll find him again.

Jon: But there'll be more of them too. We're not safe I say.

_Jon picks up the walkie-talkie._

Jon: This is Lieutenant Jon Gordon, all troops in the air head back to the Academy. This battle is done.

_The Jumper and the X-Wing lands next to the Academy. Jon, Chris, Andrew, and R2-D2 come out when Jon sees a unfamiliar face. Jon walks towards him._

Jon: Who's this?

Jacen: This is Zek, he's was a...

Zek: I'm a bounty hunter.

Jon: I sense the force in you.

Zek: I had my share of learning the force.

Jon: Maybe I can get to work with you a bit.

Zek: Maybe.

Jon: Well our team is now down to three guys.

Andrew: What do we do now?

Jon: We need a home now.

Chris: Maybe we should try U3R-9078?

Jon: or 9031.

Andrew: What's there?

Jon: A place we need to go.

Chris: But isn't that where...

Jon: Yes. It is Chris.

_Jon starts to walk off with Chris and Andrew following him._

_Jon starts dialing the gate. The gate activates and Jon and the two walk through it._

Jon: This place...is our new home.

_The three appears in the new SGC on Endor. Jen walk to the attention of Jon._

Jen: Under the orders of General O'Neill you are promoted to Captain. Welcome to the SGC on Endor.

Jon: Welcome home boys.


	7. The New and Old Enemy

The New and Old Enemy

_Jon walks down the halls of SGC on Endor and arrives in Andrew's new office. Andrew is unpacking some stuff._

Jon: Anything interesting today?

Andrew: Chris is on a scouting mission. Seems like there's some planets the New Republic still don't know about.

Jon: These people have been here for who knows how long and they still have undiscovered planets? I'm naming one New Earth.

Andrew: Oh yeah, I want to show you something.

_Andrew takes Jon to the hanger in the base. The jumper is being taken apart._

Jon: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?1?1

Andrew: We're altering the jumper so it could be able to do more of our needs. You're still the only one here who could fly it.

Jon: Like how?

Andrew: We're installing a hover board.

Jon: Cool. I do miss skateboarding.

Andrew: And the Republic is installing some maps into it.

Jon: Okay, I can dig that.

_One of the women at the gate room runs to the hanger._

Woman: Captain, we have a message from Chris's team.

Jon: I'm coming.

_Jon and Andrew run to the gate room where they receive the message. Chris appears to be in a dessert-like planet by the monitor._

Chris: Sir, we had a little run in with an new enemy.

Jon: Then why the hell are you still on that planet?

Chris: We are underground with tok'ra on this planet, but the enemy has bothered Earth before.

Jon: Who is it?

Chris: I think it's Apophis and he seems to have some sith with him too.

Jon: you mean actual sith or...

Chris: The real thing.

Jon: Then your orders are to come back to base.

Chris: Yes sir. On my way.

_The gate closes as the transmission closes._

Jon: Where's Jen?

_Jen walks into the room._

Jen: I you're going to flirt with me sir, I subject that you...

Jon: Jen, make a team of Jedi ready to go.

Jen: Why sir?

Jon: We have a new enemy on our hands, so we have to greet him.

Andrew: Sir, you're not authorized to lead an attack on an alien race we need to talk with.

Jon: Andrew, this guy is a gou'ald and he's already attacked Earth before. I thought you ready the reports.

Andrew: I fell asleep.

Jon: What ever, just get the new jumper ready when possible.

_The stargate opens as Chris's team, but Chris is not with them Jon walks in._

Jon: Where's Chris?

Second Lt.: He's been captured trying to steal an enemy glider.

Jon: Is the enemy still there?

Second Lt.: Yes sir, want us to come?

Jon: No, I have a team ready.

_Two guys walks into the room wearing robes. Few other people behind them are pulling a sleek looking ship._

Jon: Is this the new jumper?

_Andrew walks in with it._

Andrew: This is the Cruiser. Has a map of the galaxy that's updatable and hover board for ejecting out of it.

Jon: Nice, so does it have a built in IPod jack?

Andrew: No...

Jon: Dammit. I guess I'm going to go and who are these two?

_Jen walks in._

Jen: These are the jedi you wanted. Zach and Mike, both still training.

Jon: Thought I wanted people who know how to use the force?

Jen: These were the closes and only we have. Good luck sir.

Jon: Okay, who is who?

Blond: I'm Zach

Brown: I'm Mike.

Jon: Okay, looks like I have to train you two now. Welcome to your new team.

Mike: Why do I have the feeling someone is going to die?

Zach: I think it's just you.

_The three get into the Cruiser as the gate opens. Jon flies the Cruiser through the gate._

_Chris is in a cell where a jaffa with half a staff walks in to bring Chris to Apophis._

Chris: You know this guy must be crazy right?

_Jaffa hits Chris in the head._

Jaffa: CREE!!!

_Chris looks around as a man walks in._

Jaffa: Bow before your god.

_Jaffa hits Chris's legs as he falls._

Apophis: Thank you first prime. Now, you look to have some familiar clothes.

Chris: What do you mean?

Apophis: You are from the Tar'ri?

Chris: Tar'ri? You mean Earth?

Apophis: TAKE THIS MAN AWAY!!!

_The Jaffa punches Chris as he drags Chris back to the cell._

Chris: Screw diplomacy. This is going to need my gun back.

_The Cruiser flies through the gate and flies around. Jon looks around the place._

Jon: Are though pyramids?

Zach: I think the gou'ald use those as mother ships.

Jon: Wells let's see if Chris has his tracking device.

_Jon uses the map to find Chris's tracking device._

Jon: He should be in the one to the left.

_Jon lands the Cruiser close to the ship as he cloaks it. The three guys walk out slowly as they sneak in. _

_Jon gets behind a corner and looks around._

Jon: He should be around here.

Zach: I think he's in here.

_Zach opens a door where Chris is locked in a cell. The jaffa guard activates his other half his staff which is a lightsaber._

Jon: Sith Jaffa, what the hell?

_Jon, Zach, and Mike bring out their lightsabers and start to fight the jaffa. Jon knocks the guard out and frees Chris._

Chris: We have to get out man. Apophis is on here.

Jon: Apophis? Did they kill him?

Chris: He must have came back some how, but I don't know. We just have to get out now.

_The four get out and go into the Cruiser. The Cruiser flies off and enters through an open gate back to Endor. The team is greeted by some wookies. One of them speaks to Jon._

Wookie: We are Tok'ra of the wookies. You must be their leader.

_To be continued...._


	8. The Good and the Evil

The Good and the Evil

_Jon and Jen are sitting in a conference room with the Tok'ra wookies. Jon is playing on his PSP._

Jen: So you guys are running from planet to planet trying to hide from the gou'ald?

Jon: Doesn't that seem familiar?

Tok'ra 1: This is the same thing occurring around every planet we find Tok'ra on.

Jon: Can you here that? I think it sounds like the Milky Way.

Tok'ra 2: And finding you on this planet was an accident.

Jon: Why does this remind of those Tok'ra reports on Earth.

Jen: Will you shut up?

Jon: Ooh, I killed an alien.

Jen: You're a alien on this planet you know.

Jon: Half of me is a alien on Earth.

Tok'ra 1: We hope to make an alliance since your planet has previously made alliances with the Tok'ra in your galaxy.

Jen: But you guys have superior technology compared to us.

Jon: My PSP is superior.

Tok'ra 3: But you can be great help during battle with the gou'ald.

Jon: Aren't you guys just like the gou'ald?

Tok'ra 2: We are not gou'ald.

Jon: Oh yeah, your host has to be willing and you die quicker.

Tok'ra 3: Why is this one insulting us?

Jen: Unfortunately, HE is the commander of this base.

Jon: Yo.

Tok'ra 1: Well why would they pick someone like him to be a commander.

Jen: He's not into diplomatic situations. He's can be a good leader at other times.

Jon: You just complemented me.

Jen: Don't get that into your head.

Tok'ra: 2: Is he a great jedi warrior?

Jon: I think it's called jedi knight.

Tok'ra 3: You can then be of great help.

Jon: Why can't the wookies talk?

Tok'ra 2: You wouldn't understand what they are saying, but we are translating the thoughts they want brought out.

Jen: Why we'll love to have an alliance with you?

Jon: Actually I have more quest...

Jen: Please come back when you feel like it.

Jon: Don't forget to give them the key to that new iris we're getting.

_Jen walks off with the Tok'ra wookies._

Jon: Please tell me there's nothing else like this going...

_Jon is taken by a beam of light._

_Jon is now in a ship fun of advanced technology. Jon looks around._

Jon: Please tell me something bad isn't going to happen.

_A small big headed, but little body figure walks up to Jon._

Alien: Hello, I am Garwen.

Jon: And what are you?

Garwen: I am of the Asgard. A great...

Jon: Hold on...didn't your race commit suicide?

Garwen: We are of a different galaxy and with different view as those brothers of ours, but we still have similar technology.

Jon: Why didn't they brief me of this?

Garwen: You...are not completely human.

_Jon stares at Garwen like he just told him a secret of his._

Jon: How do you know?

Garwen: We scanned your DNA. And the other half is Time Lord DNA. We wondered because we were watching you.

Jon: So you are stalking me.

Garwen: In some case, yes. But we were fascinated when we saw you regenerate...but no change in body form like most Time Lords do.

Jon: Are you saying you guys knew the Time Lords?

Garwen: They "watched" the universe and protected it in some ways.

Jon: But now they're dead.

Garwen: Except for...

Jon: Yeah, yeah. The Doctor and me.

Doctor's Voice: So you remembered me.

_The Doctor walks in and looks at Garwen and Jon._

Doctor: I knew you would find him old friend.

Garwen: Is was, how his people say, no problem.

Doctor: Well half of his people.

Jon: What's going on here?

Doctor: That's what we're wondering. We, well mostly them, have been following you around since birth.

Garwen: After your first regeneration, you were to...change back.

Doctor: But your DNA mixed up with the other DNA and mutated you into a new species. Well, you're not a time lord-human meta crisis at least.  
Jon: What?

Doctor: You can do everything a Time Lord can do, but with a few exceptions. You body have two hearts, when your regenerate you don't change, and your can reproduce by yourself.

Jon: WHAT?!?!

Doctor: Sorry that last one was a beeblebrox.

Garwen: You also read as human in most cases.

Doctor: And you can transmit thoughts to other humans.

Jon: How come I have not by now?

Doctor: You're just too stupid to figure it out, but you're unique. You can do more than a regular human can do. You developed into a jedi faster because you were more than just human.

Jon: There are other non-human jedi.

Doctor: Yeah, but they're not as interesting.

Garwen: WE also believe that you are the next protector.

Jon: Protector?

Doctor: It's a old Asgard tale. They believe that every 300 years that a person is born to have the ability to create fire.

Asgard: That is just one thing. We also describe him as the person who will balance good and evil.

Doctor: Just a old tale.

Asgard: He's also know as the white knight.

Jon: Ha, you have the wrong guy.

Doctor: But there's something else that actually makes me believe this story.

Jon: What ever.

Doctor: Another baby, born the same day with the same disease as you had got the other half of the Time Lord DNA.

Jon: Another Human Time Lord?

Doctor: He has it in the exact opposite spots you didn't have it.

Garwen: He also has the same features as you except for one thing...his eyes are red when he shows his pure self.

Doctor: Red is green's opposite.

Jon: Are you saying Jack has this power too?

Garwen: No he doesn't, but one of his power is ice.

Jon: You're saying that he's going to try and stop me?

Doctor: He already is trying.

Jon: Well, we'll stop him.

Garwen: You know why the Tok'ra went to your planet really?

Jon: No...

Garwen: They were looking for you.

Jon: But why?

Doctor: Jack is why.

Jon: Oh god. I have to go back.

Garwen: But before you do remember. We are still not sure, if you're the protector.

Jon: Alright.

_Jon teleports back to the base._

_Jon is back on the base before Jen walks into the conference room._

Jen: YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU ALMOST HAD US....

Jon: Jack's to attack us. We need to prepare for more jedi and quick.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. A Doctor's Request

A Doctor's Request

_Jon is walking to the Tok'ra with Jen following him._

Jen:You're telling me that Jack's is after you so that he could kill you and conquere the universe with darkness?

Jon: Sounds too cleshay, but yeah let's go with that.

Jen: And you are the protector against him?

Jon: Not really. We won't know until I figure out how to control fire with the force. I might be too hot for you then.

Jen: You pick-up lines suck. You know that right?

_Jon glares at Jen, but he continued his walking to the Tok'ra from before as he bowed to them in respect._

Jon: I apologies for my behavior earlier. We would love to help you guys as much as possible.

Tok'ra 1: No need to apologies. Your actions between both our races in your galaxy proves us that you can be trusted. We will leave you in peace. Feel free to find us if you need help with anything.

_The Tok'ra walked through the stargate. It closed the wormhole at Jon turned to Jen._

Jon: Training begins now.

Jen: You can't really train those two can you?

Jon: I mastered the force quicker than anyone else. I think I can handle the two students.

_A sound begins to become present as a blue police box begins to appears. The Doctor walks out of the police box s he looked at Jon._

Jon: What is it now?

Doctor: Garwen believes you're able to use fire now. If not then we'll have to wait another 300 years...well he has to.

Jon: What makes you think I can control fire right now.

_Jon builds up a bit of a rage when fire begins to come out of his hand. Jen looks at amazement as the Doctor throws water on Jon._

Jon: (Yelling) What was that for? I was figuring out how to use fire.

Doctor: We don't want you to burn the place down. Trust me, your future isn't pretty when that happened. Now I need your help.

_The Doctor walks into the blue box as Jon followed him in. Jen walked in as well feeling alone when they left. Jon and Jen opened theirs mouths in amazement when they see it's bigger in the inside. The Doctor starts up the console at the center of the huge room as the doors close. Jen and Jon run to the door trying to open it._

Doctor: No need to try and escape. I need you to talk to you great x9001 grandfather. The first White Knight.

Jon: Wow, that's over 9000!

Jen: That was predictable.

Doctor: He was actually from this galaxy. He was the strongest force user of the time. He still be pretty strong compared to everyone else here. He'll be heading to Earth as his brother rules over the galaxy. His other brother is going with him. He's going to marry, but then be killed by is evil brother before his son would be born. You job is to stop his brother. Don't kill him though. It'll ruin the fabric of time.

Jon: But wouldn't I already be ruining the fabric of time?

Doctor: If he doesn't live long enough then the secret power inside of the White Knights won't be full. If a white knight is full then they could have the power to destroy the black knights.

Jen: I don't like the sound of this.

Doctor: Do you agree to this mission?

_Jon thought for a moment about his mission and looked at the Doctor_

_Jon: If I do this then it'll be a lust for power possibly, and it'll lead me to the dark side. I can't say no though._

Jon: I'll do it then. I promise to try and stop this no matter what.

Jen: Don't think it's going to make me like though.

Doctor: Okay. Now just walk out the door. I'll pick you up later.

_Jon and Jen walk out of the Blue Box and look at the area around them. It was Earth, but different somehow. It probably was the time period. He then saw a guy the resembled Jon in so many ways. Another guy was by him, he looked a bit different, but had a family resemblence. Jon walked over closer to the guys as Jen followed. He could notice the guys arguing._

Jon look-alike: Walter, it's not like you to do this. How could you've killed half the village and almost murder my wife?

Walter: Look Jeremiah, it's no use fighting like this. Only one of us can rule the tribe. I'm going to be that person.

Jeremiah: Not if I can help it.

_Jeremiah's hair color began to seem like it was being poured out as it looked white. Jeremiah's eyes were changing from a green to a white as he toke out a blade of white. Jeremiah removed a hook from the back as it seperated into two swords each with one blade. Walter pulled out one sword similar, except it was black and in one whole. It still had a blade at each end. Walter ran towards Jeremiah as their swords clanged. An upward slash from Walter was dodged when Jeremiah jumped back. Jeremiah turned and attempted to slash with one blade as Walter blocked it. Jeremiah then slash at the other end of Walter, but was kicked back to the gorund. Walter walked over to Jeremiah as he placed his sword at his throat. Jon then ran into the fight as he brought out his lightsaber and tried to cut Walter's blade. It wouldn't cut though. Walter looked at him as he attacked Jon. Jon threw balls of fire at Walter, but he simply deflected the fire with his hand covered in ice. Jon turned at Walter almost slashed him and knocked Walker unconscoius eith the hit of his lightsaber hilt. Jon looked at Walter and then to Jeremiah._

Jon: So you must be my great x9001 grandfather. How did you turn you hair white?

Jeremiah: So you must be a descendant of mine. Tell me, how is being ruler of the planet?

Jon: Well I don't rule the planet. No body does.

Jeremiah: Ah good. As a jedi you must have learned to turn back from power.

Jon: Actually my mom and dad are workers for the government. They don't even know where I am.

Jeremiah: Then they must have trained you into becoming a great jedi.

Jon: Actually I was trained about a month ago by a guy who learned in his late teens.

Jeremiah: Then you must still be a learner.

Jon: Acutally I mastered the force quickly.

Jeremaih: Don't tell you went back to my home galaxy.

Jon: Actually I did.

Jeremiah: Then why are you here?

Jon: To take care of his.

_Jon points to Walter. Jen walks out from hiding and looked at Jeremiah._

Jeremiah: Ah, well this must be your wife, or bride to be at least.

Jen: (yelling) What?!? I'm not marring this moron.

Jon: Damn, cut back on the insults. Now um Jeremiah, can you give us a place to stay for a night?

Jeremiah: Sure, but you'll have to hide your clothes. Don't want to ruin time do we?

_To be Continued..._


	10. The White of a Knight

The White of a Knight

_Jon and Jen are sitting in a tent together. They have changed into jedi robes trying not to expose their really clothes. Jon is sort of wondering for a moment._

Jon: How come his hair became a pure white? Nobody's hair can change like that at their own will

Jen: Why do we have to share the same tent? I don't want to be with a stuck up moron.

Jon: Are you crazy? I'm trying to figure out something that is physically impossible.

Jen: He really just ignored the question really. Maybe he knew you were an idiot and thought you would forget it if he ignored it? I have to take his advice really.

Jon: You have to insult me again, don't you?

Jen: Well you are some what of a jerk and they don't turn me on.

Jon: Then you should look at yourself sometime. You'll be surprised to see what you'll find.

Jen: Oh shut.

_Jeremiah walks into the tent as he looks at the two._

Jeremiah: You guys have to go back now. Time travel is risky and you can't stay here long.

Jon: Why? What's going on?

Jeremiah: When a white knight goes to meet a past incarnation of himself his opposite will follow. You don't have much time before this happens. Now go.

Jon: How do you know I'm a White Knight?

Jeremiah: I had a dream of you. In that dream you take up my sword after being killed by your opposite. I believe the time should not be now, but later. So go before it's too late.

Jen: We have to wait for the Doctor though. He'll be here soon.

Jeremiah: Soon isn't quick enough. You have to leave now.

_In the distance, not far from the camp a figure appears. A black sword is in his hands as his hair covers his eyes. It's the color of pitch black and faintly the red in his eyes show through as he walks towards the camp. _

_Jon and Jen are packing their stuff up as Jeremiah is walking around franticly._

Jeremiah: Guys hurry up. We don't have much time and your opposite will be here if you're not gone soon.

Jon: I got a question though, how did you change your hair into pure white? And the eyes too.

Jeremiah: When you become complete, you'll understand. It will be soon too. I promise. When you witness my death take my sword. It will be yours. Use it for the right reasons and the white blade will share it's power.

_A black blade then appears as it goes through the chest of Jeremiah from the front door of the tent. It is then taken out as he falls to the ground with a thump. Jon looks at Jeremiah with shock and anger appears on his face as he looked at the killer._

Jon: (Yelling) What the hell are you thinking?!

Figure: Well long time no see hasn't it?

Jon: (_Shocked look) _Jack? Where...How?

Jack: You know, it toke me a while to defeat Walter and get his blade. I think it suites me very well, but I made my own. It's modeled after it, but is used just as the white blade.

Jon: White blade?

Jack: Jeremiah's blade. Each knight is passed down one, but later makes their own. Jeremiah's blade wasn't passed down, so the white knights never had completed their power. You might end up ruining their weakness though. I came to stop that.

_Jack runs at Jon with a slash, but Jon rolls behind him and see the white blade on Jeremiah's body. He goes over there and grabs the blade as a shock of energy flashes out._

_Jon finds himself in a room that is completely white and with no walls. He walks around wondering where he is._

Jon: (Echoing) Hello?

Voice: So you finally arrive.

_Jon turns around to find a white cloaked figure. His face or any other part of his body shows at all._

Voice: You realize it's been over 140,000 years since the last complete white knight has appeared? That's if you include the time travel. It happens a lot too. Your ancestor was the last one.

Jon: I kind of figured that, but what is this place?

Voice: When a White Knight has completed gathering his power he or she comes here. They then train until they have reached their death. You don't train constantly though. Everyone needs time to live life.

Jon: So I'm here to train right before I die?

Voice: You won't die. I promise you that. Let me show you something.

_The figure uncovers his hood to reveal a white man in his 40s with a short beard and his hair a brown with a tint of orange. _

Voice: In order to use complete power you must have a set purpose. You power can be really strong, but it can be used up quickly too. My purpose to it teach you.

_The figure's hair and eyes become completely white as he rises in the air for a moment. Then he changes back and looks at Jon._

Voice: You purpose right now it to learn. Now where is your power?

Jon: I can feel some flowing through my rather quickly.

Voice: Good, then release it now.

_Jon suddenly closes his eyes as his hair became a pure white and he rises in the air. He opens his eyes to show the white in them. Then he lowers his back down as he changes back to normal._

Voice: You are not ready yet, but you are done for now. Please be careful though. You adventure only has began, until you are truly dead.

_To be continued…_


End file.
